meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Origins Part 1
Narrator: *Reads Title* Cuddles Zombie Origins. All right, let's just start! *Well, we see the neighborhood during winter* It was the night before Christmas, and ALL through the town, nobody was stirring! Except Cuddles in his hummer! *Cuddles drives his car* Cuddles: *Hums "Jingle Bells"* Narrator: Cuddles was decided to go to Petunia's house. Because, everybody's going there for Christmas. *Cuddles parks outside Petunia's house, he walks to the door with a present* Cuddles: I can't wait to give everybody my presents! I hope it is something from Pizza Hut! *Knocks door* Knock! Knock! Who's there? Cuddles! Cuddles Who? Cuddles with a present! *Laughs to himself* *Petunia opens the door* Petunia: Oh, hi, Cuddles! How ya doing? Why don't ya just come on in... *Spots Cuddles' present in his hands* Oh? Oh... Tsk, Cuddles, i said ya didn't need to bring with yourself a present to me but..... But come on darling, let's get inside! Cuddles: *Steps inside* Gee, it is sure nice that you invite us all inside here, Petunia. Your really cool with me! Petunia: Oh, *Blushes* Now you're just being nice, Cuddles... Come on! Everybody is inside the living room! *Goes to her living room* Hey everybody, look who came, it's Cuddles! Cuddles: Hi everybody, Merry Christmas everybody! Eh, i got a present with me! *Shows present to others!* *Inside in the couch is Flaky, Disco Bear, Lumpy, Toothy, and Giggles!* Cuddles: Let's put it on the table! *Cuddles accidentally breaks the table, the table probably got destroyed by how heavy the present is or Cuddles maybe throwed it hard at the table* Oh... I couldn't resist! *Shrugs!* Petunia: Ok guys, now when Cuddles is here, who wants me to bring the champagne to ya guys? Flaky: Eh heh.. Heh, Heh... *Slowly gets up from the couch* Why don't you let me do it for you, Petunia? I'll be good, hah, hah... *Accidentally bumps into the wall* Heh, Heh... Sorry, i am on my way! *Goes inside the kitchen* *Giggles goes to Cuddles* Giggles: Cuddles, tell me about yourself?.... Flaky: *Laughs nervous and opens the fridge* Let's do it careful. *Grabs champagne bottle* Hah Hah Hah Hah, *Drinks* Ahahahahah! *Outside house, a creepy creature walks towards Petunia's house* Narrator: And, It BEGAAAN! *We sees the view of the creature, it glows red everywhere, and it does angry grunts and sounds* Flaky: Hahah, *Attempts to fill the glasses, but moves around her hand and accidentally spills sometimes on the table* We are gonna have vine TONIIIIIGHT! *Flaky falls on the ground* *Once again, of course at the creature's view. The Creature is suddenly inside and about to enter the kitchen* Flaky: I just love Christmas Time! Lot's-a Champagne! XD! *Laughs in a weird way!* *As Flaky sits on the floor and drinks the bottle, we see the view one more time, it IS inside the kitchen and goes towards Flaky* Flaky: Hah, Hah... *Looks behind herself* Yes? Hello?... O_O *Not crazy anymore* WAAAAAH! :O! *Drops the champagne!* *The Creature appears to be a ZOMBIE! And it are starting to bite Flaky as she is bleeding and screaming* EEEK! STOP! IT HURTS! GUYS!!! AAAAH!!!!!! *Petunia looks inside the kitchen* Petunia: Flaky? Why are you screaming? *Sees and looks at the craziness!* O_O OH MY GAWD! Flaky: HELP ME! AAAAH! Petunia: <:O GUYS! Hurry! Flaky is in danger! She is about to die! Lumpy: *Quickly jumps inside the kitchen* Don't worry, girl! I'm on my way! Lumpy's in da house! Ahem, yo, Zombie! *Goes to The Zombie* HAA-YAAH! *Punches The Zombie in the face away from Flaky* Yeah, don't touch her! *Touches Flaky* Flaky? Your ok? *Everybody is even around them, noticing Flaky looking dead!* Flaky: Ugh! *Coughs* Get.... To the chopper! X_X *Coughs again, then slowly dies* Ugh!... Toothy: ;( POOR FLAKY! *Cries* WHY!?! How could this happen!?!...... Cuddles: *Goes to the bottle and lifts it up* Guys! There is a bigger problem going on! :O... Flaky spilled all the champagne! *Everybody stares serious at Cuddles!* Petunia: What the heck was a zombie even doing here?... Disco Bear: I think it is somebody who died! But zombies aren't real! But IF there comes more zombies! I will go outside and check! Because there COULD be outside! Yeah! *He dances like crazy when he explained btw and collapses down to breath!* Narrator: *We see ALOT of zombies outside going towards the camera!* Disco Bear was RIGHT, because MORE zombies was going towards the house! *Closer to the house then* It looks like our heroes was SCREWED! "Daw!"... Disco Bear: Ok, let me even check, if more zombies is there!...... *Disco Bear enters the garage where The Zombie from earlier came inside in, Disco Bear sees the other Zombies outside, heading towards them* Disco Bear: Oh! What? I was right! MORE ZOMBIES are outside! *Inside the kitchen, Cuddles is seen sitting on the floor and drinking the champagne bottle* Disco Bear: *Returns* OOF! *Smashes through the wall* Everybody! Listen up! There IS many more zombies outside! I think they... HEARD the zombie from earlier, because now they are going to get us, and we are going to die IF we are not going to do anything! So everybody, let's close the doors and windows, making sure they WON'T come inside at all! *Once again, of course, he was dancing like crazy then collapses on the floor after explaining!* Narrator: Everybody decided to block the doors and windows because Disco Bear's idea are good! *Cuddles, Toothy, and Petunia are leaving the kitchen to do what Disco Bear said* Giggles: *Looks at Lumpy* Disco Bear-I mean Lumpy, same person, what will we do? Are you coming with us? Lumpy: ;( No! I have to stay with Flaky here, ;( This is all my fault that i wasn't getting the champagne instead, ;( i feel so stupid! *Facepalms* Giggles: Ok... I do what they said! *Giggles goes too* Narrator: So then, Everybody was fixing up the house, so the zombies couldn't get in, Everybody was doing their part! *Toothy puts planks on a door and hits a hammer on the nails, making it stuck, Petunia also puts boards/planks on a window, and makes it stuck as well!* Disco Bear: *Blocks a door* Oh Yeah! I'll make the door shut, all right! No zombies! *Uses a flamethrower which burns the door in front of him* Heheheh!...... *Cuddles blocks a door with three objects then a bear statue which seems good of him* Cuddles: *Claps his hands* Well, ;) Looks like I'm done! *Cuddles leaves the room!* *Outside, MANY Zombies!!* Narrator: There was so MANY zombies because they knew the heroes was inside the house! And between you and me, i would rather want presents for Christmas, not zombies! *Disco Bear looks at the zombies outside of a window, then he goes to the others once again* Disco Bear: It's getting really bad out there... There are ALOT of zombies then we even could imagine! They must probably know that we're inside! *NOW he starts to dance during this part!* And this is bad! Because IF there is more zombies, then it means we're toasted! We are going to be zombie food! And i dont wanna die!!! *Faints* *Lumpy is heard from the kitchen, the kitchen echoes maybe, just maybe!* Lumpy: Flaky? Flaky? Wake up! Flak- OW! *After "OW!" We then sees Lumpy with Flaky biting his arm* ;( AAAH! *Shakes Flaky like crazy* THAT'S CRAZY MAN! GET OFF ME! I TASTE HORRIBLE! GAH! Get off me! GAH! *Throws Flaky then at the fridge* Flaky: I-Uuughh! *Faints?* Lumpy: She's crazy! *Later looks at his own arm!* I can't believe she bited me! *Flaky gets up* Flaky: Ugh! Brains! *Ya know what happened to Flaky eh?* Cuddles: *Since he, Petunia, Giggles, and Toothy is back in the kitchen when Flaky woke up!* :O Look out behind you! Disco Bear: *Comes inside the kitchen from the other side* >:/ Ahhh! Don't worry guys! Worry no more, worry no more! *Runs to Zombie Flaky! Yes, Zombie!* I am gonna kill it! *Shoots at Flaky, killing her!* I will make sure Flaky is dead! *Uh, uses crowbar some reason, hits on Flaky's corpse!* Yup, she's dead all right! *Thumbs up* Oh Yeah! *Looks at the gang* Is everybody ok? What happened? Let me look outside again! *Goes outside!* Giggles: Uh, Flaky? Yoo-Hoo! Hello?... Cuddles! I'm scared! *Gets closer to Cuddles* Please give me a hug! Cuddles: Sorry Giggles, i'm uh.... I'm Toothy's! *Leaves the kithcen, Lumpy and Petunia is still inside the kitchen tho!* Petunia: *Checks Lumpy's arm* :O Oh no, Lumpy! This is terrible! GUYS! Lumpy is infected! I used to be a nurse and Lumpy used to be a doctor, but we LOST our licenses! We must find a hospital! *Disco Bear returns inside the kitchen* Disco Bear: We don't have any hospital in town, we must get outta here! SOMEWHERE out of this city, but how?... *Thinks tho!* Toothy: *Starts to sit on the floor* Why not the airport? Giggles: Are you kidding me!? Airport during CHRISTMAS EVE!?!? Toothy, ya don't have a passport tho, do ya, Toothy? Petunia: Well, that is the only thing we can do now! We also need a car! Eh, do anybody have a car? *Cuddles appears in the kitchen too* Cuddles: We can use my hummer! Toothy: Ok then, let's pick everything up there is left! Disco Bear! Take care of the zombies meanwhile we packup! Disco Bear: *Thumbs up* ;) Oh Yeah! Good Idea, purple beaver, i can do it, oh yeah! *Goes outside once again!* Giggles: ;(... Sigh, i am so lonely! *Sits with the fridge behind her, sad!* Narrator: *As Disco Bear goes outside and shoots the zombies!* Disco Bear went outside and was going to fight the zombies, because as he does so, everybody else is able to pack meanwhile it happens! *Disco Bear shoots zombies!* Disco Bear: Oh Yeah! *Shoots* Shooting is what i learned to do! *Lumpy sits on the couch on the living room* Petunia: Okay, stay here, Lumpy! I will be right back! Ok? *Leaves* Lumpy: I hope i am not infected! ;(.... Stevie: O_O YOUR GOING TO BE FINE, LUMPY! Disco Bear: *Into the garage* TOO many zombies out there! I must go inside! *Runs to door!* EVERYBODY! We have to leave now! There are too many of them! *Shoots some more then runs inside* *Cuddles is at the oven/Stove* Toothy: *Comes in kitchen* Cuddles, we have to go now! Its worse! Let's go! Cuddles: You do that, i must only... Fix this thing first! Toothy: Okay then? *Shrugs and goes to the others* Narrator: The Zombies was INSIDE! *They is seen inside too!* Cuddles: Let's see how the zombies like their- Uh Oh! :O *Spots a zombie very close to him, Cuddles fixed as he left!* Narrator: Cuddles turned on the stove *Ok stove!* which my Mom never let even ME do! *Sees car leaving outside with everybody inside it!* Then everybody left the house! Because they had to! The Zombies are zombie food now, because the stove would explode any second or minute now! *Car drives on some zombies, some dies!* *All Zombies died as we sees Petunia's house blown up!* Cuddles: Moral: If you leave your flame, game over! *He drives yes!* Narrator: So they drived to the airport! *Car crashes* Cuddles: D'OH! *Screen turns black, BUT they survived, and this... is where it ends!* *End of Part 1!* Category:Blog posts